Bartz Klauser
|affiliation=Warriors of Light |occupation=Wanderer |race=Human |gender=Male |height=176 cm |weight=58 kg |type=playable |element=Wind |designer=Yoshitaka Amano |japaneseva=Soichiro Hoshi |englishva=Jason Spisak |other appearances=true |dissidia=true |dffnt=true |dffoo=true |theatrhythm=true |ffrk=true |ffbe=true }} Bartz Klauser (known as Batz in Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals, and Butz in Japan) is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy V. His mother died when he was young, and his father died three years ago, but on advice from his father, Bartz decided to explore the world. Before the player names him, Bartz is known as ?', or '??? in the Advance version. Profile Appearance Bartz has a slim muscular build. He has white hair in Yoshitaka Amano's artworks, with a tight-fitting shirt and trousers with various beads and sashes. In Dissidia Final Fantasy series, this is his primary appearance as his hair is pale brown. His sprite art depicts him with brown hair, wearing a blue tunic, white shirt and trousers, and sometimes a red cape. Bartz's eyes are gray or brown depending on the source. In sprite form, his eyes are blue. Officially, he is the tallest of the playable party. His freelance attire later became as one of his alternate costumes in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Personality Bartz is described as "a simple wanderer." He starts his adventure with no further ambitions than exploration as that is what his father wanted, and so he initially rejects Lenna's invitation to join her. His conscience (along with Boko's intervention) makes him change his mind, and shortly thereafter he is chosen to be a Light Warrior by the Crystals. This forces Bartz to mature and form a greater sense of responsibility to the world, much like his father had. Despite the gravity of the situation, Bartz retains his easygoing and friendly nature, and remains levelheaded to the point of being facetious, remarking the others are always "going overboard." Bartz cares for his friends and is still affected by his parents' deaths, even though he struggles verbalizing his feelings. Bartz has a fear of heights dating back to a childhood incident of playing hide-and-go-seek and almost falling from a roof of a two-story house. Story Bartz was born in the village of Lix where he lived with his mother Stella and his father Dorgann. Bartz's mother died while he was still young, and his father fell ill and died when Bartz was seventeen. Following his dying wish, Bartz traveled the world and found a chocobo separated from his flock whom he named Boko who became Bartz's steadfast companion and steed. Three years after Dorgann's death, Bartz is in the Tycoon area when a meteorite falls from the sky. On the impact site he finds a young woman, Lenna, being attacked by goblins. He helps her out, and they find an amnesiac old man named Galuf in the meteorite's wreckage. Lenna explains she must go to the Wind Shrine and Galuf joins her when he realizes he is going there too. Bartz chooses to continue his wanderings, but Boko convinces him to help Galuf and Lenna. After an earthquake Bartz again rescues the pair from goblins and joins them on their journey to the Wind Shrine, deciding his father would have wanted him to find out what was happening to the Crystals, though Galuf teases he's only doing it because of the beautiful Lenna. The party finds a cave opened by the earthquake and as they venture through they spot a ship sailing without the wind. They reach a pirate hideout where Bartz tries to commandeer the pirate ship owned by the pirate captain Faris. The group is caught and during their captivity Bartz and Galuf discover Lenna's true identity as a princess of Tycoon. Faris lets them take the ship to the Wind Crystal and while they stop at Tule the pirates book an inn and Bartz and Galuf are confused by Faris's beauty while asleep. At the Wind Shrine before the Crystal shatters they meet the King Tycoon who entrusts the four with a quest to save the Crystals from an unknown evil, naming Bartz, Lenna, Galuf, and Faris the Warriors of Light. They meet Zok, Lenna's old friend, and ask for the key to the Torna Canal, but Zok claims to have lost it. That night, Bartz awakens wondering if his father would have wanted him to be on such a quest. Zok speaks with him and entrusts him the key, believing Lenna would be safe with him. If the party visits the pirate hideout they will find chocobo tracks. Bartz discovers Boko tried to follow them and became injured, finding his way into the care of the pirates' doctor. Bartz is anxious over him even though the doctor assures Boko will be fine. In the Torna Canal the pirate ship is attacked by Karlabos and Syldra (Faris's sea dragon "pet" that can move the ship even when there is no wind) is sucked into a whirlpool. Bartz and Galuf must hold Faris back from trying to follow. The ship drifts to the Ship Graveyard where Bartz and Galuf discover Faris is a woman in disguise, but Bartz shrugs at the discovery and doesn't think of her any differently. When they reach the coastline Siren hypnotizes Bartz with a figure of his mother, but Galuf saves them because he cannot remember the girl the Siren used to try and ensnare him. They reach the North Mountain and save Hiryu, Lenna's wind drake. Bartz is afraid of heights but Galuf forces him onto the dragon anyway. When Bartz and the party arrive in Castle Walse, they warn the King of the Crystal's impending destruction, but the King refuses their counsel. Another meteorite falls nearby and a soldier warns the King that the monster Garula has gone insane. The party leaves for the Walse Tower and defeats Garula, but the Water Crystal shatters and the tower sinks into the sea. Bartz, Lenna, Galuf and Faris are rescued by Syldra, but the sea dragon is spent and drifts away on the current. The party returns to Walse Meteorite where Bartz discovers a warp point to another continent. They arrive in Karnak only to be imprisoned by the town guard. In prison Bartz and company meet Cid Previa when he accidentally "escapes" into their cell. He introduces himself as the inventor of the Crystal amplification machines, locked up by Queen Karnak when he realized the machine is damaging the Crystal and tried to stop its use. The chancellor releases the party so they can save the Queen who is trapped on the Fire-Powered Ship that holds the Fire Crystal. The party saves the Queen, but the Crystal is destroyed by a possessed soldier and they narrowly escape the ensuing explosion. Cid is frustrated by his mistakes and unable to help Bartz and his friends, so they look for Mid Previa, Cid's grandson, who resides in the Library of the Ancients. They explain everything to him and Mid departs to talk to his grandfather. With Mid and Cid working together they rebuild the Fire-Powered Ship and Bartz's party leaves to search for the last Crystal. Galuf, having regained some of his memory after seeing Cid and Mid's relationship, knows the reason the Crystals are being destroyed: Exdeath, a 1,000-year-old warlock from another world who was sealed by the Warriors of Dawn and the Crystals' power, is possessing various people around the world to destroy the Crystals to break free. With the wind drake, Bartz returns to his hometown of Lix where the townspeople are happy to see him, and the bard who has taken up residence in his old house tells him to look around. The old music box reminds Bartz of his mother's death and that night he visits her grave. He explains to Faris that his father Dorgann would have been buried alongside his wife and carves his name on the stone. After the party searches for the Earth Crystal on Crescent, the Fire-Powered Ship sinks. When the party explores the nearby woods Bartz and Faris find a black chocobo and return to the Library of the Ancients to explore the Ronka Ruins where they encounter a possessed King Tycoon. They reach Catapult, a hidden facility, and find an airship under Crescent Island when the Ronka Ruins turn into a floating battle station. The party flies there with the newly-restored airship and unwittingly destroys the Crystal's guardian. King Tycoon prepares to destroy the Crystal and while Bartz and Galuf ready themselves to fight him, Lenna and Faris stand between them. Galuf's granddaughter Krile has arrived on another meteorite, and hits the King with a spell to break Exdeath's hold on him. The ensuing reunion is cut short when Exdeath arrives, forcing the King to sacrifice his life to save them. Exdeath departs to the other world, and as the King dies he asks that Bartz protect his daughters, Lenna and Faris. Galuf, his memory fully restored, leaves for his world with Krile on her meteorite and forbids the others to follow. Bartz, Lenna, and Faris soon decide they're not going to leave their friend to fight on his own even if it means never returning to their homeworld. They collect adamantite at Cid and Mid's suggestion from the four meteorites to use their remaining power to teleport to Galuf's World. Bartz, Lenna, and Faris arrive on a deserted island and during the night are attacked by Abductors sent by Exdeath. The three are taken to Castle Exdeath and held hostage and when Bartz tries to confront Exdeath, is knocked back with a powerful spell. Galuf has his army fall back, saves the heroes from the castle, and the four battle Exdeath's lackey Gilgamesh. After the battle on the Big Bridge, the castle's force field throws the party to the continent of Gloceana. Bartz apologizes for failing to help, but Galuf brushes it off. Spending the night in Regole, Galuf reassures him that their actions saved his army from the barrier (albeit accidentally) and asks why they followed him, but Bartz is unable to articulate his reasons. They reach Moogle Village and are picked up by Krile and her wind drake who take them to the Castle of Bal where Bartz is shocked to discover Galuf is a king. Krile's wind drake is dying after the battle and its long flight, and the only place dragon grass grows in is Drakenvale, a place where none are said to have survived. Although the others are disheartened, Bartz proclaims they'll be the first. While searching for dragon grass the party crosses the town of Quelb and meets Kelger Vlondett who questions their loyalties and challenges Bartz to a fight. Bartz repels Kelger's Lupine Attack and explains his father, Dorgann, trained him. Galuf and Kelger are shocked and reveal that Dorgann, along with themselves and King Xezat, were the Warriors of Dawn who sealed Exdeath and that Dorgann had refused to return after forcing such an evil onto another world. Although Dorgann and Stella never told Bartz so as not to burden him, Bartz wound up following in his footsteps anyway. The party is summoned by the sage Ghido and try to visit him, but Exdeath sinks Ghido's island. The party is picked up by Xezat's fleet and join him in destroying the Barrier Tower. Xezat becomes trapped in the lowest level and tells the party to escape without him as the tower falls, and Bartz is forced to knock Galuf unconscious to get him out. With the submarine used to infiltrate the tower, they find Ghido's lair in a now-underwater cavern. Finding a turtle inside, Bartz pokes it until it speaks up, revealing itself to be the sage. Bartz apologizes but Ghido keeps mocking him. He tells the warriors to head for the Great Forest of Moore that Exdeath seems to be interested in. As they enter the Guardian Tree, Exdeath forces the Crystal seals to attack the party so that they will destroy them for him. The Crystals released, Exdeath attacks the party with their power. Krile arrives and tries to stop him, but she falls to his magic. Galuf fights Exdeath with the last of his strength, forcing the warlock to retreat. Although the party tries to heal him, Galuf dies and passes on his status as a Light Warrior and the skills he'd acquired from the Crystals to his granddaughter. The new party rushes to Castle Exdeath, but Exdeath taunts them for fighting without even knowing what his plans are. Although they seem to defeat him, Exdeath shatters the Crystals. The party blacks out and mysteriously finds themselves back at Castle Tycoon. Faris is welcomed back as the long-lost Princess Sarisa and a grand ball is held to celebrate her and Lenna's return. During the festivities Krile ducks out and Bartz follows to check on her. When she tells him that Galuf's spirit is telling her to hurry, Bartz decides to investigate. They leave the princesses behind and Bartz seeks out Boko and finds him not just healed, but married to a chocobo named Koko with eggs on the way. Bartz gives Boko his hearty congratulations and the three of them continue, but fall into a pit created by an Antlion and are rescued by Faris after promising they'll never leave her behind again. They find Ghido upended in his cave who explains the two worlds have merged to one. The worlds were split to seal the Void, a destructive power of unknown origin, a thousand years ago, and that is what Exdeath seeks. Exdeath appears before them and although Bartz and Faris try to fight him, only Ghido can match him, but it's not enough to stop Exdeath from using the power of the Void. He consumes Tycoon Castle with Lenna still inside. On their way to seek the first tablet to unlock the the legendary Sealed Weapons to gain the strength to face Exdeath, the party passes the Guardian Tree and pauses to mourn the people they've lost. They resolve to defeat Exdeath and not allow any more sacrifices to be made. After retrieving the tablet from the Pyramid of Moore they find Lenna being possessed by Melusine, a demon of the rift that forces her to attack them. Turns out Lenna was saved from the Void by her wind drake, and after Hiryu frees her from possession Bartz, Faris, and Krile destroy the demon and Lenna joins them. As soon as they board their airship Exdeath attacks with the Void worldwide and consumes Lix and several other places. At the sight of his hometown being sucked into a black hole Bartz flies into a rage and pushes the airship to its limits and nearly destroys it until the others calm him down. After collecting the twelve Sealed Weapons Bartz, Lenna, Faris and Krile enter the Interdimensional Rift where they fight Exdeath, aided by the spirits of King Tycoon and the Dawn Warriors. Though the Void transforms him into Neo Exdeath, the Light Warriors prevail. The Crystals reform and the places taken by the Void are restored. Bartz resumes his wandering lifestyle and a year later, he reunites with the others at the Guardian Tree where they resolve to continue protecting the Crystals as Light Warriors. Gameplay Bartz will be the most available playable character, so the player may make him the primary damage dealer with physical jobs, such as Knight, Monk, or Gladiator. In the Game Boy Advance and subsequent versions, Bartz has the innate element of Wind, and therefore the Gladiator's Finisher ability will take this element. Stats Each playable characters have slightly different base attributes and they are therefore slightly better suited for different task(s). Bartz has the highest raw Strength and lowest raw Magic, meaning he's more suitable to use a job that focuses on physical strength. Musical themes Bartz's theme is generally considered to be "Home Sweet Home," which plays in Bartz's hometown of Lix. Other appearances .]] Bartz has made appearances in the following games in the [[Final Fantasy series|''Final Fantasy series]]: *''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' as mention by another character. *''Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals'' as a main character. *''Final Fantasy VIII'' as mention by another character. *''Final Fantasy XIV'' as a card. *''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' as a playable character. *''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' as a playable character. *''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT'' as a playable character. *''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' as a playable character. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' as a playable character. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call'' as a playable character. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival'' as a playable character. *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' as a playable character. *''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' as summonable Legend. *''Final Fantasy Artniks'' as a series of cards. *''Final Fantasy All the Bravest'' as a playable character. *''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' as a playable character. *''Final Fantasy Explorers'' as a Trance. *''Final Fantasy World Wide Words. *Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' as a summonable vision. *''World of Final Fantasy'' as a summonable Champion. *''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' as a series of cards. *''Triple Triad'' as a card. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Bartz has made key guest appearances in the following non-''Final Fantasy'' games: *''Puzzle & Dragons'' as a playable character. *''Monster Strike'' as a playable character. *''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'' as a playable character. Merchandise In May 2018 Square Enix releases a silver Bartz pendant with a blue gem as part of the Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary campaign. The reverse side of the pendant simply reads "Final Fantasy" with a carving of a crystal. Bartz is depicted in his Dissidia Final Fantasy appearance, and is released alongside pendants of the other Final Fantasy protagonists. Gallery ;Chibi job artwork Knight V.PNG|Knight chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Monk V.PNG|Monk chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Thief V.PNG|Thief chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Dragoon V.PNG|Dragoon chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Ninja V.PNG|Ninja chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Samurai V.PNG|Samurai chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Berserker V.PNG|Berserker chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Ranger V.PNG|Ranger chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Mystic Knight V.PNG|Mystic Knight chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. White Mage V.PNG|White Mage chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Black Mage V.PNG|Black Mage chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Time Mage V.PNG|Time Mage chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Summoner V.PNG|Summoner chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Blue Mage V.PNG|Blue Mage chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Red Mage V.PNG|Red Mage chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Beast Master.PNG|Beastmaster chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Chemist V.PNG|Chemist chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Bartz Geomancer.PNG|Geomancer chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Bartz Bard.PNG|Bard chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Dancer V.PNG|Dancer chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Mime V.PNG|Mime chibi artwork by Kazuko Shibuya. Bartz-NecromancerArt.png|Necromancer chibi artwork by Gen Kobayashi. Bartz-OracleArt.PNG|Oracle chibi artwork by Gen Kobayashi. Bartz-CannoneerArt.PNG|Cannoneer chibi artwork by Gen Kobayashi. Bartz-GladiatorArt.PNG|Gladiator chibi artwork by Gen Kobayashi. ;Artwork BartzLenna.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. FFV-amano butz.jpg|Alternate artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano FFV Bartz 2.jpg|Bartz concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano FFV Bartz.jpg|Bartz concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Bartz 5.jpg|Bartz concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Bartz 6.jpg|Bartz concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Ffv amano bartz2.JPG|Bartz concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Bartz (Alternate).jpg|Alternate Bartz concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Bartz (The Sky).jpg|Bartz artwork by Yoshitaka Amano, for the box cover of The Sky. AmanoBartz.jpg|Bartz and Boko concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Bartz Detail.jpg|Lithograph artwork of Bartz by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano Bartz & Lenna.jpg|Bartz and Lenna concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Bartz Lenna & Faris.PNG|Bartz, Faris and Lenna concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano Bartz and Faris.jpg|Bartz and Faris concept art by Yoshitaka Amano. Final Fantasy V OVA Amano Promo Pin-up.jpg|Yoshitaka Amano artwork of Bartz and Krile for the French version of Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals. Gilgameshvsbutz.jpg|Bartz fighting Gilgamesh by Yoshitaka Amano. Bartzcg.jpg|CG of Bartz from the Anthology release. Alternate Bartz Job Designs.jpg|Alternate designs for Bartz's jobs. FFV Cover Concept Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the boxart featuring Bartz and Boko. ButzFullcg.jpg|CG render of Bartz for the Anthology release. FFV Bartz by Toshitaka Matsuda.png|Artwork by Toshitaka Matsuda. ;Screenshots Music_box_ffv.png|Bartz opens the music box in his family's old house. Stella%27s_Grave.jpg|Bartz at his mother's grave. Bartz vs Kelger.jpg|Bartz using his father's technique. Bartz_Princess_Sarisa.jpg|Bartz starstruck by Faris in royal garb. Bartz forcing Galuf to leave.jpg|Bartz drags Galuf off the Barrier Tower. ;Other Butz Dissidia CG render.png|FMV render of Bartz from Dissidia Final Fantasy. BartzDissidiaRender.PNG|Bartz's render from Dissidia Final Fantasy. Bartz alt.png|Bartz's alternate Amano artwork render from Dissidia Final Fantasy. Bartz-ThirdOutfit.png|Bartz's Freelancer costume render from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Bartz Dancer 012.png|Bartz's Dancer costume render from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Theatrhythm Bartz.jpg|Bartz and Boko in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. FF 25th Anniversary Event Poster.jpg|Bartz in the 25th Anniversary Poster of Final Fantasy. DFFOO Bartz Klauser.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. Etymology Bartz is the pet name for Bartolomäus, the German form of Bartholomew. Bartz is actually an alternate possible latinization of バッツ (Battsu), which was originally envisioned to be latinized as "''Butz,", but was likely changed by the localization team for fear that it would be mispronounced as "butts". The latinization "Butz" can be seen as early as the 1992 Japanese official strategy guide, and since then more prominently in Final Fantasy Art Museum and Japanese versions of Dissidia titles. In the English version of Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals he is referred to as "Batz," another transliteration of his Japanese name. Butz is an existing German surname that emerged in medieval times as one of the notable families in Austria.https://www.houseofnames.com/butz-family-crest Trivia * While any character can play the various pianos interspersed throughout Final Fantasy V, it's implied that Bartz is the one doing so. This is supported by his description in Final Fantasy All the Bravest. * Bartz's Dragoon resembles Kain Highwind's armor in Final Fantasy IV. * Bartz's Mystic Knight costume resembles the attire of Minwu from Final Fantasy II. * Bartz is the only party member who is not of royalty. **Bartz later becomes the only male party member after Galuf is replaced by Krile. *Bartz is one of two main protagonists in the series to have had a good relationship with his father, the other being Noctis Lucis Caelum from Final Fantasy XV. * In the trailer for the iOS port of Final Fantasy V, both the Japanese and international names are shown for Bartz: "Bartz" is shown in the in-game cutscenes and battle shots, while "Butz" is shown in the part where the playable characters are presented. References it:Bartz Klauser pt-br:Bartz Klauser Category:Characters in Final Fantasy V Category:Main characters